The Secret She Holds
by Bade4Alwayz
Summary: Students dancing and singing and music always playing. Just another typical day at Hollywood Arts,or is it? When students start disappearing the victorious gang start to worry. What happed to the studends? Only she knows.Rated T, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

The Secret _She _Holds

Authors Note: I don't own anything.

Hey, its BadeObsseser. This story

was inspired by a scene in Victorious's

A film by Dale Squires. Please enjoy.

Ring,Ring,Ring!

Stacey's phone was going off. "Yes?" She asked, wonder who it is." Hello." It was clearly a disguised voice. " Umm who is this?" Stacey asked, getting a little freaked out." Who is this?" The voice repeated. Stacey gulped hard." Um, what did you want?" Stacey answerd, in a question." I want to play a game." The voice said in a creepy way. " Wh-what kind of a game?" Stacey stuttered. She was obviously creeped out. The voice chuckled a little and suddenly Stacey's whole house went black. All the lights, tvs, everything...off. And since it was 10:30 at night, it was pitch black. Stacey was getting really scared now. 

" A _**dark**_ game." The voice from the other side of the phone said." Um, I don't want to play." Stacey replied. " Oh, it's to late for that, you _will_ play." The voice hissed." Oh no i won't." Stacey said as she hung up. This was really becoming creepy. As she started walking, her phone rang." What?" Stacey snapped as soon as she picked up. " Like I said, you _will_ play." " Oh yeah, what if I don't?" Stacey challenged, trying to sound tough. " Then I'll gut you like a fish before we even play!" The voice sounded irritate. The voice chuckled and said, " Now, we will play my game. It's easy. Just answer some question and if you get them right, you live. But if you get three wrong, your out. You ready?" Tears streamed down Stacey's face. " Please, please don-don't do this." The cried/begged. " Oh it's easy. First question, you ready?" The voice sounded kind of amused." Yeah." Stacey managed to choke out. " First question: What is your favorite scary movie?" Stacey thought for a moment. " Um, I don't know. Just please leave me alone." She begged again. " Sure you know, come on." " Um probely, Orphan." Stacey cried again. This person she doesn't even know called her and threatened to kill her. " Ok. Second question:What was the little orphan girl's name?" " I don't know." Stacey still cried. She was so scared she thought she would die just from this." Oh yes you do. You even said it was your favorite movie." " Um, Ester." Stacey snapped her fingers together." Vvveeeaarryy good. Now question 3: What was the mother's name?" Stacey eyes grew wide as she realised she didn't know. So she did the stupidest thing you could do at a time like this, she guessed. " Um, Boney?" She said although it sounded more like a question. The voice chuckled evily. " Nope. That is wrong. Don't worry, you got 2 more chances to live." At this Stacey started to cry again. 

"Please,please, just gooooo!" She wailed. " Question 4: Who was the first person Ester killed in the movie?" Stacey was sure she knew this one." The nun!" Stacey said, hope filling her voice." Sorry, that's the wrong answer." The voice pretended to sadley say. " No!" Stacey shouted getting up, for she was sitting/rocking back and fourth on the floor." I know that she killed the nun first, i saw that movie 20 million freakin times!" " Then you should know that it reavealed that Ester was a 30 year old women who had set fire to a house and killing her family!" The voice snapped. Stacey's breath flew from her as she knew that she was wrong. She huddled beside her couch on the floor and her tears started up again." Last question-" The voice started, only to be interupted by Stacey yelling. " No, please, no more!" Stacey couldn't risk getting the question wrong and dieing for it. " Never inturupt me." Was all the voice said. " Anyway, last question: What door am I at?" Stacey stood up as quick as possible and rushed to the front door. She locked it with a quick move. " Wrong answer." The voice said, implying that it was watching Stacey. She turned around, only to be stabbed in the chest by a dark figure. Stacey made a whimpering sound." Sorry." A girl's voice started." Your out." 

Hoped you liked the first chapter. I wonder who the killer ...

anyway please review, those make me happy and they make me write more!

So anyway tell me what you think, good, bad, kind of good...anything! Much love to

everyone!

~ BadeObssesser ;


	2. Chapter 2

Aurthors Note: Thanks for the reviews! Your reviews make me very happy. Special thanks to, imsantigo, for being a great author and besty friend. ;

* * *

><p>" Police Report, just in, last night Stacey Baker was found dead, stabbed to death. Investigators are still searching for evidence on who could have commited this murder." Tori turned the tv off after that disterbing announcement. Stacey was one of her close friends. Tears whelled up in Tori's eyes.<em>How could someone commit such a terrible who? <em>Tori thought as she drove to school.

As soon as Tori got to school, she saw reaporters, detectives, police,ect. Tori jumped out of her car and searched for her friends. As soon as she found them at there regular table she raced to them, breathing heavily as she sat. " Hey Tori." Cat said, but today she wasn't in that happy, crazy mood she usally was, could you guess why? " Hey." Tori sighed as her face dropped from sadness. " You heard to?" Tori asked the whole gang." Yeah." Cat 's faced whelled up and tears stained her face. " Stacey was one of my best friends." She cried. " Yeah, mine to." Tori looked down as, she felt tears stinging at the side of her face. " Oh, come on. You can't all be upset because one of the students at H.A. died." Jade snapped. " Jade." Beck warned. " What?" She said challenging him. Beck sighed, draped his arm over her shoulder, and kissing her forehead. " Atleast try to be a little nice." He told her. Jade sighed and replied with," Well I just think It's a little ridicioulous that everone is upset for one death." Tori suddenly looked up at Jade and snapped," Well, if you weren't such a bitch all the time and you acually had friends, you would be upset to." " Oh you wanna go? " Jade asked as she stood up. Beck quickly stood up and put his hands on Jade's shoulders." Let's go over there." He pointed at some random location and pushed her to it. Andre just sighed as he shook his head. " It's ok Tor. She's just... Jade."

* * *

><p><em>She <em>trugged upstairs to her room and slammed the door shut. Her parents were fighting, of course. Well atleast she had killed her first victom, Stacey Baker. Now it was time to go for the others. All the others that has caused her pain, suffering, well now she would finally get her revenge. _She_ had created a list. A list of all the people that would become her victoms. It wasn't that long of a list,but it wasn't short list was filled with names, mostly girl's names. _She_, held a grudge for a lifetime, and she would go to anything to get her revenge. _She_ thought of various ways to kill/torture her victoms. Some ideas consisted of _games,_ like, The Dark Game. Others consisted of killing people the victom was close to before killling the victom itself. _She _was smart, and sly. _She _could get by anyone or anything. And _She_ wouldn't have to worry, _She _has had a lot of practice. And _She_ can be very, VERY, creative. The next victom on her list will soon die, but not without a little creativeness.

ooowwwww, ahhhhhhhhh! I wonder who, _She _, could be. Oh wait

I don't wonder cuz, i already know( insert evil smile here). Any guesses

on who it could be? I hoped you liked this chaprter as well. I will try

to update soon. Luv ya( to everyone)

~ BadeObssesser


	3. Chapter 3

Aurthors Note: Thank you to everyone who has reveiwed my story so far.

Imsantigo: Thank you sooooo much:! I am happy that you like my story. Hmmm, my favorite

author who writes my favorites stories, that also loves mine, Thats AWSOME!

Epic Nerd: Thank you. Your reviews give me hope, i love that about you!You are one of my fav. authors!

* * *

><p>The next day was a little different from all the others. Gossip of Stacey's death spread through the school like a wild fire. Depates of who killed Stacey were made. Some accuse a rondom person who must be a sico. But others belieave it was someone in the school. Soon those people would find out who was wrong and who was right.<p>

Lunch time...

" So, who do you think is the killer?" Robbie asked the whole gang. Tori pointed to Jade and said," Definently her." Jade put a scowl on her face and snapped," And why would that be, Vega?" Tori smirked as she remembered the fight they had yesterday." Well you are the one that said it was so ridiculious that people were freaking out . Mabey you said that because you didn't want anyone to find out." Now it was Jade's turn to smirk." Well for one, if I killed someone, it would be you. Second if you think that i would do that for cover-up, your stupid. Everyone nows that the real killer, is the one who tries to hide it up and act as if they were sad." Everyone looked at Tori as if she was just plain stupid. Everyone did know what Jade said." Well mabey the killer isn't even in this school." Cat said hopefully. " Who would want to kill a stranger for no good reason?" Beck questioned. But then everyone, excluding Beck,Jade, and Cat, pointed to Jade. Jade narrowed her eyes at everyone and shook her head." You guys reeeallly think I'm the killer?" Everyone but Beck and Cat nodded. " No, of course not!" Cat shouted." Yeah, you guys are insane if you think Jade would do that." Beck backed Jade and Cat up. " No, your insane if you think that she isn't the killer." Tori corrected. Beck's face turned angry." Tori that's so mean to say!" Cat yelled." It's ok Cat, mabey she's right." Jade smirked and stood up to walk away. Cat and Beck followed her like lost puppies.

After Lunch...

After luch, Tori had gym. And after they ran around and played a game, she went to the locker room. She was the only one in there...or so she thought. As she finished dressing, the lights turned off. " Um guys?" She questioned, but she knew no one else was in there." Um, hello?" She asked." Hello, Tori." A dark, but definently girl's voice, said from behind her. She worled around to almost be stabbed. But luckily she ducked and ran straight for the door. She ran out of the gym room all the way to her improve class, which was on the other side of the school. As soon as she got into the class, all of the students stared at her." Tori, your late." Sicowitz called from the was out of breath but still spoke," The killer...it tried...to kill...me." She huffed. Jade smirked as well as Beck, who had his arm wrapped around Jade's waist tightly, as if Jade would just runaway if he let go, yeah right." So, your saying the killer is here?" Jade looked at her and Tori huffed," Yes! That's exactly what Im saying." All the students looked at Tori as if she was crazy. Tori sighed as she relieased how stupid she sounded, even if it was true.

* * *

><p><em>She<em> smirked as _she_ layed in her bed, just thinking. _She_ had killed one of her victoms, Stacey Baker and _she_ almost killed the one she hated the most,Tori Vega. _She_ knew ever since Tori entered this school that _she_ would be trouble. _She_ knew that Tori would have to die. But sadley, Tori just had to duck. Stupid bitch. Tori deseved to die. Tori had always got everything she wanted. Well everything except for Beck Oliver. He belonged to someone else. _She_ smiled to herself as _she_ relised that soon, _she_ would finally have what she wanted, Tori dead. And nowone or nothing was going to stop her.


	4. Chapter 4

Aurthor's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. A storm came and my internet was down. But, now it's back so...Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A week passed with no more incedents of any more people being killer. But, that was just how <em>she <em>wanted it. _She _would kill someone first and there would be big news and outbreak, and then in just a few weeks( this incedent just happened to die down faster)_She_ would kill again.

So, it was a Thursday after school when Robbie Shaperio was sitting in his living room, eating cream of mushroom soop, when he got a phone call from an anonomous caller." Hello?" He wasn't on the bright side about the whole killing thing." Hello." The disguised voice hissed." Um, who is this?" He asked. Bad desicion, he just landed himself in the death trap." You know, you should never ask that question." The voice said." Why not?" Robbie was completely oblivous to the fact that he would soon be dead." You are so nieave, _Robbie_" Something snapped in Robbie's head." H-how do you know my name?" You could here the smirk in the voice's responce." Well, If I'm correct, I'm standing by your bedroom door,that just so happens to have your name on it." Robbie's eyes were about to boulge out of his eye sockits. Robbie jumped from his couch and raced to his bedroom door. But, nobody was there. A feeling of releif went over Robbie and the phone on the other line suddenly hung up. A female whispered in Robbie's ear." I wouldn't feel so releived if I were you." And then a sharp sting was sent to his spine. He imidiently started coughing up blood. _She_, had stabbed him right in his spine. _She_ slowly and painfully retreaived the knife from Robbie's back. He yelped in pain and slowly turned around. He saw her. It was-

" It's you-" Robbie started saying until everything went black, and life for him was over.

* * *

><p>When <em>she<em> went home, _she_ rushed into her room, dispite the fact that her parents were fighting, once again. _She_ could blame this all on them. They made her this way, a hard-core killer. _She_ grabbed the list and scratched out Robbie's name._She_ smiled as she read the list. So, Stacey was dead and so was Robbie. Next person,

_Andre Harris _

* * *

><p>Hoped you liked this one. In all of the other chapters<p>

for this story, I'll put in some clues to who it might be.I'll also

take guesses again! So please guess and reveiw,or vise versa!

~ BadeObssesser


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, reporters appeared at Hollywood Arts, agian. " Last night 17 year old, Robbie Shapeiro, was brutely stabbed to death in this own home. Investigators suspect that the same killer of Stacey Baker, who had just been killed a week ago, is the same killer of Robbie Shapeiro. Investigators also have found no evedents of the killer or it's weapon." Everyone was watching in every classroom. As soon as Mr. Sicowitz turned his tv in the classroom back off, students started chating. The victorious gang(-1) was in a small circle talking.

" I can't believe Robbie died." Cat cried, while Tori rubbed her back. The whole gang knew that Cat secretly loved Robbie. " Even though Rex was anoying, we will all miss Robbie." Beck said as he put his arm around Jade's waist." Even I feel a little bad." Jade admitted. " Well, what are we going to do. Anyone could be next and it might even be one of us." Tori pointed out. With that Cat cried a little more, Andre's eyes widened, and Beck' s grip on Jade's waist became tighter. Tori took in everyone's reaction to what she just said. " So...what are we going to do?" Tori asked." Mabey from now on, after school, everyday, at 6, could all get on video chat to make sure that everyone is safe." Andre suggested. The gang agread as the bell rang. It was the end of the day, so everyone went to their cars and drove home, each of them clearly remembering the plan.

* * *

><p><em>She<em> was deciding what to do to kill Andre. _She _had easily killed Robbie and Stacey. But now she wanted the gang to feel scared for their own lives, as well as Andre. _She _figured that since the whole gang decided on doing a video chat at 6'clock that gave her two hours. _She_ would go to Andre's house a few minutes before 6, kill him, and then somehow log onto the video chat and somehow made the gang see Andre's dead body. That would be perfect. Usally _she _would kill her victoms every week but _she_ decided to change that.

* * *

><p>It was 6:45 pm, when <em>She <em>put her plan in motion. _She _knocked on Andre's front door, and since it didn't have a window, her plan would start off perfectly. As she heard foot -steps coming to the door, she hid by a boosh that was right by the house. " Hello?" Andre asked and steped outside. He went down the little sidewalk, while she slipped into his house. Andre shrugged and headed inside his house. He would soon bring up the video chat so he could make sure his friends were ok. As he brought up the chat, he noticed he was the first one to bring it up. _She_ knew that now was the time for Andre to die. Andre went into the kitchen to grab a drink went he saw _her_ standing in the kitchen. " Um, what are you doing here, -" He started until he got stabbed right in the gut. He gasped and shut his eyes. _She_ took the knife back out and his eyes shot open." It' s...you." He smit out blood and started furiously coughing." Yes, I guess it is me. " _She _smirked and stabbed him in his right forearm." Fuck!" He screamed and gasped for air. " Oh Andre, I thought you were tougher than that." _She _smirked." Why?" Was all Andre seemed to get out." Well, now you get to see what it feels like to be hurt, don't you. You, and everyone else, I'm tired of it." _She_ explained." I thought you guys were my friends, but no, never where you." Andre looked confused. " What...are you...talking ...about." _She_ just smiled and replied," Never, can you, or anyone else ever hurt me again." And with that, _She_, ended him. _She_ thought of what to do with the body and then she found some thing, that was just right. A hook was right in the ceiling of the living room and everyone on the video chat would get a great veiw. So, _She _found rope and hung him to the ceiling.

* * *

><p>She rushed home and logged onto the chat. And look, just in time too. And soon everone was logged onto the chat." Oh, my, God!" Tori screamed and everyone looked at Andre's chat. All you could see was a dead Andre hanging from his living room ceiling. " Andre." Jade shreiched, shock filling her whole body." We have to call the police." Cat said, tears fillling her eyes.<p>

Soon the police and the whole gang were at Andre's house." Well he was multiply stabbed in the gut and once in the right forearm." One of the police told the group. Beck had both of his arms wrapped around Jade and both of them had tears in their eyes. Tori was hugging a crying Cat, while she cried as well.

* * *

><p>The next day, She felt very happy as she got ready for school. The only person she had to kill now was Tori. And boy, would she have fun with that. Everything was going perfect, as planned. Soon she would have her revenge on everyone that had caused her pain.<p>

* * *

><p>This story is sadley coming to an end.<p>

There will probley just be one or two more chapters.

I still hope you guys like it. Anyway, reveiws anyone?

~ BadeObssesser :)


	6. Chapter 6

Aurthors Note: This story is sadley coming to an end. Either this will be the last chapter or the next one. Thank you for all the reveiws. Some of you guessed who the killer is so congrats to those who guessed right. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>" I can't beleive Andre is dead." Tori cried at lunch the next day." Yeah, me either. I hope we can all go to his funeral." Cat sighed." Don't worry, we will." Beck promised Cat. Tori looked down at her hands. All of her friends were ending up dead. She was worried to find out who the next one would be." Helloooo, earth to Tori." Jade called out and Tori looked back up at her, remaning, friends." Oh, sorry. I was just thinking. And wondering who is next." The, now small group, looked at each other." Who said anyone is going to be next." Jade asked." Jade!" Tori practically screamed." 1 of my friends and 2 members from this group of friends are dead. The killer isn't going to just kill 3 people and then leave all of a sudden." " Jeez Tori, you need to calm down, Jade was only tring to make things better." Beck defended Jade. Tori sighed." I know, Im sorry Jade, it's just that, 3 of my friends are dead and, and I never even got to tell Andre that i loved him." The whole group(- Andre) knew that Tori loved him, so it wasn't a shock when she just blurted it out." We know Tori, but there is nothing we can do... Andre is gone." Cat said, all innocent. Tori sighed, again, and looked up at the sky.<p>

Tori had just walked into the front door of her house when the phone rang." Hello?" She answered." Hi Tori, it's mom. Me and your father just wanted to tell you that we will have to stay with Trina another week." Trina had got hit by a bus, and Tori's parents were staying with her at a hospital." Oh, ok. Thats fine. I guess i'll see you next week then." Tori sighed, knowing she'd be left all alone, when 3 of her friends have been murdered just a few weeks ago. " Ok, Tor. We love you, bye." Tori's mother brought her out of her thoughts." Love you too, bye." Then Tori hung up and went into the kitchen. Tori poured a glass of pink leamonade and went to watch tv in her living room. Tori turned the tv on to see a newsreporter speaking." Last night, 17 year old Andre Harris' s body was found hung to a hook in his living room. Investegotors say that the killer who had also killed Stacey Baker and Robbie Shaperio, is also responsible for Andre's death." Tears whelled up in Tori's eyes as she turned her tv off. She slowly layed her head on one of the pillows and let the tears run down her face. Her whole life was falling apart.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, <em>She<em> was working on a way to kill Tori. _She _was tired of waiting so she just decided to put her plan in action. Right know she was going to her boyfriends house. _She _put on a jacket and snuck past her fighting, once again, parents." She's a mistake and you know it." Her father yelled." Well, I sure as hell don't want her so, you take her." Her mother yelled back. _She_ just rolled her eyes as she went out to her car. As she drove she thought of thease past few months. _She _had killed Stacey Baker. _She_ had never liked Stacey, always hitting on her boyfriend and tring to be the best. Stacey had to go. Robbie, and his puppet, were always insulting her. Robbie didn't need to go, _she_ just wanted him to. Andre, _she _really didn't want to kill him. But, _she _knew that soon he would find out it's her who was the killer. So, _she_ took his life as well. Tori, _she_ _never _liked Tori. She always hated her. Ever since the first day she came here. She knew Tori was trouble. She had _accidentily_, spilled coffe on her boyfriend, _kissed _her boyfriend the next day, and stole eveyone away. _She_ wanted Tori dead as well as used to be her best friend, until Tori came and stole her away. _She _knew that she would go to hell for this. But _she_ would drag Tori down as well.

* * *

><p>When <em>she<em> got to her boyfriends house she just kicked the door open, dispite the fact that he gave her a key. " You know that key around your neck, you should use it." He greeted her. _She_ just rolled her eyes." Whatever." He walked over and gave her a kiss." So, what's up babe?" He asked her. Shewanted to tell him so bad. Wanted to tell him it was her who killed Stacey and their friend. _She_ knew if she did that he would never talk to her again. Him and Andre had been best friends since they all met, back in 6th grade. So,instead she just said," I just wanted to see you." Beck smiled and kissed her again. Boy, if only he knew that his girlfriend is the killer. The one that's been killing her own friends. " That's sweet." He kissed her again and soon, the kiss turned into a heated make-out session. Just as he was about to push her onto the bed, his phone ribrated. It was a text from Tori.

_To: Beck_

_Hey, tell Jade to get on video chat. I've_

_already got Cat on._

_From Beck:_

_Jade's here. So i'll just log on._

" Who was that?" Jade asked. " It was Tori. She wants us to get on video chat for some reason." Beck shrugged and opened up his laptop. " Hey." Tori said as he logged on. " Hi, Tori. What did you need?" Beck asked. " Well, I just wanted to make sure everyone was ok. I don't want to loose anyone or anything else." ' The only thing you'll be missing is your life.' Jad thought to herself.

About 30 minutes passed as everyone logged off of the chat. It was getting dark and Jade knew she had to kill Tori tonight." It's getting late, I should go." She said as she stood up and headed to the door." Ok, I love you, babe." Beck said as he kissed a cold bloaded killer. " love you too. " And with that Jade was gone.

* * *

><p>Cat had decided to stay the night with Tori, since it was friday, and she really didn't think it was ok for Tori to be home alone. " I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Cat said as she headed to the bathroom. Tori was pretty scared that either her or one of her friends were next. She sat on her couch, just as her phone rang." Hello? " There was deap breathing and then...silence. " Hello?" Tori asked as second time." Heyyyyy, Tori." A disguised voice answered who is this?" She asked, started to get really freacked out. " The question isn't who am I, the question is, where, am I? " Tori seemed a little confused." Ok, were, are you?" The voice chuckled, " Your front door." Tori's eyes grew big and she raced to the front door. She went out, onto the side walk, and looked around." Oh really, cuz, I don't see anyone." Tori joked. Some one was just tring to scare her." But I can see you, brunette." Tori eyes about popped out as she rushed back into her house and locked the front door. " Wrong move, you rrreeaally shouldn't have done that." Tori hung up after that and turned aroud. Tori's mouth dropped to the floor because of what stood infront of her. " What's wrong Tori, it's looks like you've seen a ghost, or better yet...a killer." Tori's mind went heywire. Everything now made sence. Tori was speachless. " Cat got your tongue. Then, before she could make another move, Tori' s throut was slit. Tori's body dropped to the ground. Then, Cat came out of the bathroom and saw <em>her<em>. " Hello Cat, what's up?" _She _asked, causally. " Hey Jade." Cat grew a smirk on her face when she saw Jade had a bloody knife in her hand." Did you kill her yet." Cat asked." Sure did. Take her body to the lake make sure no one sees you." Jade instructed. Cat did as she was told...

While Cat was out, taking care of Tori's body, Jade found a picture of Tori, along with some medical records, and a birth certificate. She placed the items in one of the drows in the kitchen. She took a red rag and slowly wiped all the blood off the knife. She place the rag in the drow and slowly and gently placed the knife into the drow. She slowly pushed the drow until she heard it click.

* * *

><p>Yes, it was true. Jadelyn West had murdered 16 year old Stacey Backer, 17 year old Robbie Shaperio, 17 year old Andre Harris, and 16 year old Tori Vega. But not without the help of her forever best friend, Caterina Valentine. Sure Cat didn't kill anyone, but she knew all about Jade's plan. Everthing from killing Stacey, to placing objects in one of Tori's drow. Cat helped Jade decide how she wanted to kill the victoms. So yes, Caterina Valentine knew and helped Jadelyn West kill 4 students of Hollywood Arts. It was...<p>

_**The secret She Holds**_

* * *

><p>And that concludes this story. I hope you guys liked it just as<p>

much as I liked writing it. Who knew that Cat was apart

of a killer's revenge? I did! Well, please review. Oh and

thank you guys for all the reveiws. They mean a lot to me!

Love you all!

~ BadeObssesser :]


End file.
